Shatter a Peacock's Glass Tail
by Professor Hyraxi
Summary: Being an adopted frost giant was not the only reason for Loki's being scorned and misunderstood. Loki/OMC


DISCLAIMER: I own absolutely nothing that is owned by someone else!

WARNING: Norse mythology references. Angst. OCs. Loki/OMC. Evil!Odin, evil!Thor. Tragedy.

AUTHOR'S MESSAGE: Hi! So, at first this was going to be a multi-chapter story, but I changed my mind. I want people to understand how damaging descrimination and prejudice against different races, religion, gender, sexuality preference, etcetera... can be for those of us who have to deal with such things. This story will be about gays and lower class citizens and what some of them have, unfairly, had to deal with because of others and their prejudice. I hope you enjoy!

* * *

 **LOKI'S TEENAGE LIFE**

Loki sat at the very front in school, beside Thor's seat. The rest of the class sat in the backseats. You were seated depending on what social class you were; how rich you were. If you were of lower class, the lowest of the low, you would sit on the floor in the very back and Loki thought it was probable that they couldn't even hear the teacher; they were lucky to be there at all. Thor and Loki's friends, Sif and the Warriors Three and some of the other less close friends, all sat, in chairs, at only a row or two away from Loki and Thor's place; they were all of a higher class.

Loki was fifteen years old, Thor was seventeen. Loki was in the class for older teenagers because of his high intelligence and creativity. His father and mother, queen and king of all of Asgard, were so proud of him for getting into this class at such a young age. It made him feel proud of himself too. He loved his parents and his brother and they loved him.

Today they were studying how the great walls of Asgard were made. This happened every year to commemorate the most powerful realm of all: Asgard! It was a holiday. It seemed childish, to Loki, that they were being read aloud like this about something so obsolete and, worst yet, something they all had heard a million times already. Such a waste of time. Tedious too. Loki was not enjoying himself at all.

After the story was done they went to their regular classes. Thor had glanced, every now and then, at Loki's mathematics. He always had been great at cheating.

When all the classes were over he went away, into the forest, to his usual place, in a secluded area by a stream, and he began his daily practice of sorcery and alchemy there. He loved to show off his tricks to people! Entertaining others entertained him to a marvelous extent and he would always feel so giddy and exhilarated during his little acts that the people would watch and cheer over. People loved to see him procure flames from the palm of his hand and make bilgesnipe look like fat pink silly creatures with butterfly wings. The people adored him and he most certainly adored them.

But always, after prolonged socializing, he would grow weary and he would go to a secret place, the place he currently was and he would relax, contemplate, speculate, fantasize and practice for his next act there.

He considered himself to be highly ambiverted.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, he heard something from behind the trees. He heard voices, teenage voice. It sound like they were taunting someone, bullying someone. Loki was good with voices and he could hear the distinct voices of Vidarr, Njordur, Vali and a lady's voice… Idunn, maybe? The voice of the one who was being bullied, Loki could not recognize. But he was definitely male… The reason for which Loki could not recognize his voice was probably because he was of lower class. Vidarr, Njordur, Vali and Idunn always loved to pick on lower class teenagers and kids. This was a voice of a male teenager and that is the one thing Loki can be sure of.

"Why haven't you payed us yet, Baldr? We've been waiting for our gold for some time now..." Loki heard, Njordur say. Njordur was the richest of the lot and greediest too. Loki did not recognize the name Baldr.

"I do not owe you anything. You offered to help me clean up my father's house, so you could meet my sister, Lofn, and when I politely declined you decided to help anyway. I said no for a reason, I do not have the money or the time to get you the money, so please simply forget this ever happened." Baldr said, diplomatically.

"Oi! You keep quiet, peasant, while we tell you how this is going to end." Vali growled at Baldr, as Loki heard him smack Baldr in the face.

What was Loki doing just standing there and eavesdropping when someone was clearly being bullied? He would have none of this, he decided and he was just about to go all out full throttle on them, when he thought better of the idea.

You see, the spell he had just been working on was almost perfectly understood by him and he had just realized that then would be a good time to test it, properly. Since he, conveniently, had all the potions and herbs with him, this was an almost perfect opportunity to try it out; although he had planned to do this with a bigger audience, using a squirrel, this seemed a lot more entertaining than that; he was pleased with the change of plans.

He grabbed his knapsack, with all his potions and herbs inside, got a little closer and climbed up the tree, which branches went just below the bullies and bullied, who were now kicking at Baldr who fought back valiantly.

Loki held onto the thick branches, for dear life, as he opened the knapsack with one hand. He searched inside and, momentarily, found the bottle of glittery, translucent dust which he was just about to sprinkle on them.

He heard the branch that he was laying on crack. He had to act fast.

He held onto the small bottle and opened it, carefully so as not to get any on himself, with his teeth.

"Vali. Njordur. Idunn. Vidarr." He whispered the names of his targets into the bottle and then he finally tipped the bottle over gently and watched as the dust slowly changed to green as it came closer to the surface.

"What the Helheim?" Vidarr exclaimed, as he and the others looked around completely bemused.

"Your nose is growing, Vali! What is this? We re cursed?" Idunn cried out in great shock.

Everyone's noses, except for Loki and Baldr's noses, were growing.

Loki hid a small giggle that escaped his lips as he watched as the bullies ran off, probably to find a healer. Baldr looked simply dumbstruck. He looked up and Loki and his eyes met as the branch suddenly cracked again, this time breaking and Loki tumbled down and landed on top of Baldr who broke his fall.

They lay there, Loki on top of Baldr, for a pregnant moment.

"Umm" Loki said, awkwardly, as he suddenly realized where he was and scrambled off of Baldr.

"M-my apologies." Loki mumbled, shyly, as Baldr lifted himself up and held out a hand to help Loki up too, which Loki accepted, smiling a little.

"You should not have been up there. It could have proven to be fatal to your health, if not for my catching you." Baldr said, importantly.

Loki felt a little foolish, as he shuffled a bit.

"I recognized that ' _curse_ '. It was you, wasn't it? If so you are highly skillful. The ability to configure the physical figure of a person is highly advanced necromancy."

"Yes." Loki said. "I enjoy the study of magic and potions over all other studies." He said.

"I, as well, enjoy and appreciate sorcery. My second favorite study is the art of the sword, an honorable weapon indeed. I want to become both a sorcerer and a warrior of Asgard!" Baldr said.

"But no one's ever achieved such a thing, except the All-Father." Loki said. "It has always been that, either you're a warrior, a sorcerer or something else entirely. It would take years to prove your worth in both attributes and professions." He finished.

"I realize that… But I also realize that if I study and persevere, I shall, surely, accomplish my ambitions." Baldr said, proudly.

Loki was mesmerized by Baldr's confidence. No one he had ever met had ever proposed anything that they could achieve what Baldr says he can and it seemed very admirable and deserving of respect to Loki and suddenly he was struck by an idea.

"We could learn sorcery together! I could teach you some of my tricks, you could teach me some of yours and surely that would assist you well in your endeavors!" Loki said, excitedly.

"That sounds like a grand plan indeed and I can teach you how to better harness a sword as well." Baldr said.

"But… I'm not very good with those kinds of weapons." Loki said, as they started walking together.

"Oh, that won't be a great issue, I am a good teacher, taught my sister a few tricks…" Baldr went on and on about how to properly swing a sword and how to procure the most complex potions he knew of, for what seemed like hours, as he and Loki grew more and more comfortable with one another.

After a long while, Baldr paused a moment, stopping in his tracks, "Have we met before? I recognize you from somewhere." He said, staring at Loki as if trying to remember a name.

"No. I believe I would have recalled, had we met before." Loki said.

Suddenly Baldr looked at Loki with shock and admiration as he knelt down on his knees and bowed his head low.

"I recognize you," he said, "You are Prince Loki, the younger of two sons of the All-Father himself! Forgive my casualness, I did not realize…" he paused, looking ashamed.

"I don't understand… Why are you sorry? I should be bowing to you. Your ambition is admirable." Loki said.

"I am more worthy of admiration and respect then you? I am but a peasant and you the prince of the most powerful realm of all." Baldr said.

"Please stop bowing." Loki said. "I am the one who should be apologizing. I should have informed you of my title from the beginning and that's all it is, Baldr, a title. A title is not what makes you deserving of admiration and respect; what you achieve and what you do to help the world is what makes you important to our society and, therefore, is what makes you deserving of praise." Loki said.

"You are very wise." Said Baldr, as he stood up cautiously. "I still find it highly inappropriate for me, as a peasant, to teach you, who has so many more worthy tutors; but if you want me teach you in the way of the sword and necromancy, then I shall attempt to be the best teacher possible." He said.

 **TWO WEEKS LATER**

Loki had learned much from Baldr, in the past two weeks, though he was still rather flimsy with a sword and preferred knives instead. Even when Baldr enchanted Loki's sword, that Loki brought with him from the palace armory, to be lighter, it would seem that Loki was simply not good with heavy weapons. But, although Loki was not doing so well with steel weapons, besides knives that is, he exceeded in his sorcery and potion-making to a marvelous extent for which Baldr was proud of.

"I do not believe I will ever be as successful with a sword as you." Loki said to Baldr, after they had finished practicing swordsmanship.

"I apologize, if I have been such a terrible teacher… Perhaps you should find a more suitable tutor to teach you." He said, not in an offended or sarcastic way, but in a simply honest humble way.

"No!" Loki said, more loudly then he had expected himself to be. "The fault of my failures is mine. I need to practice with the sword and axe and all the other weapons on my own time, as I do with magic. I promise you, I shall ameliorate all the flaws you have found while teaching me. I promise." He said, persistently.

"I only suggesting that you find a better teacher, but it is entirely your choice on behalf of whether or not I remain your tutor." Baldr said, laughing.

"But it is your choice on the matter. I cannot make you teach me; you're not a slave." Loki said.

"Thank you for that comment," Baldr said, smiling at Loki, "Your ongoing humbleness and generosity has been one of my favorite things about you."

Loki smiled, bashfully, at Baldr, who returned a warm and kind smile.

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

Loki had improved much in his swordsmanship, although he still had not the strength to carry a sword without it being enchanted. His skills in sorcery were better than they ever were. The teachers in his class were in awe of his progress and he wished he could tell them who had been teaching him, but surely they would all scorn the idea and put a stop to it.

While Loki was in class, Thor giggling beside him and his friends behind him also giggling silently because the teacher was showing an, unintentional, uncomely amount of cleavage, he, Loki, was staring at the mirror that was on the teacher's desk and he could see the reflection of Baldr on it, who seemed to be the only one, besides himself and the females of the class, who were not paying attention to the teachers breasts. Baldr always was an honorable, considerate, studious man. Loki was proud to be his friend.

"Prince Loki?" The teacher said, suddenly, sounding as if she had said his name more times than once.

"Y-yes, Ma'am?" Loki said, snapping out of his thought process.

"Recite the poem about Odin and the…." She seemed rather annoyed… And she was usually less harsh towards Loki and Thor because they were royalty and she didn't want to get on their bad side. Loki supposed she must be having a bad day. Baldr would have probably been able to cheer her up; Baldr could cheer anyone up, he was so nice and polite to everyone, even towards Vidarr, Njordur, Vali and Idunn and they certainly did not deserve his kindness...

When all the classes were over, Loki was about to head into the forest to meet Baldr, when Thor, along with Sif, and the warriors three approached him.

"Loki, I have marvelous news! Father said you can hunt with me this afternoon!" he said, beaming, enthusiastically. "You've come of age, brother!"

Loki always wanted to hunt with Thor and his friends, since the first time Thor went on a hunting trip when he was fourteen. The reason Loki had not been able to do the same, when he was that age, was because he was and always had been smaller then Thor. Now he was finally allowed to go with him… But he also had a meeting with Baldr, who was going to teach him how to properly hold a bow…

"Brother, it _is_ this afternoon… We must make haste," Thor grabbed Loki's wrist, "I here there's a wild bilgesnipe prowling about!" Thor said, cheerily, as he began to walk with the others trailing behind him, still holding onto Loki's wrist.

Loki tried to tug his wrist out of Thor's hand's grip as Thor and the others laughed wholeheartedly, "Thor, I do not want to go!" he hissed. Thor let go of his wrist and Loki tumbled to the ground.

Baldr stepped in, out of nowhere, and helped Loki up.

"Go away, peasant!" Thor said with discuss. "How dare you touch royalty with your filth?" He growled.

"Thor! He's my friend. Don't talk to him that way!" Loki said, angrily.

"Friend?" Thor spat, confused, "He's nothing but a peasant. He doesn't deserve to have a friendship with a prince of Asgard."

"That's not the way I see it; that's not the way I see him." Loki said and then added with a little hesitation, "He's deserving and worthy of the respect and admiration of the All-Father himself!"

"Don't talk such rot, Loki." Thor said angrily, "I'm willing to forget that comment, now let us go, before someone else slays the bilgesnipe before us. It's a competition, you know." Thor grabbed Loki's wrist again and this time Loki was able to tug free, himself.

"I promised Baldr I would see him today." He said.

Thor glared at Baldr. Baldr stayed silent and respective Thor's authority as a prince.

"So that's your name then… Baldr." Thor said, fiercely. "If Loki believes you worthy of the All-Father's respect and admiration then you shall prove it. I challenge you to a dual, of which we will use our best blades. If you decline my challenge you are a coward and if you accept my challenge, you will most certainly lose and prove to be weak. If by some chance you win, then I shall, with honor, bring you to the All-Father himself and he shall give you a most wonderful reward."

"Thor!" Sif yelled at Thor, exasperated. "We are supposed to be on a hunting trip."

"Yes, Thor. Perhaps another ti—"

"—No." Thor interrupted Fandral, "I still challenge you to a dual that will take place today."

"I accept your challenge, oh mighty prince of Asgard and first born of the All-Father and Queen Frigga." Baldr said, boldly. "For I might be a peasant, but I am not a coward."

 **IN THE COURTYARD BY ASGARD'S GREAT PALACE**

"Alright." Thor said, picking up his sword. "The rules are simple. There are no rules! Let the dual begin!"

As Loki watched nervously, he noticed that Thor seemed to be going for the kill, while Baldr avoided all the fatal blows and looked to be trying to pull Thor to the ground. Baldr slashed at Thor with his sword and it hit Thor's shoulder, Thor grimaced and slashed back, but Baldr shielded himself with his sword. Thor slashed again, this time cutting Baldr's arm.

"BALDR!" Loki shouted out.

Thor was caught by surprise at Loki's sudden shout and it gave Baldr the chance to trip him, which he did and Thor fell to the ground in a heap, Baldr then pointed the tip of his sword right between Thor's eyes.

Loki sighed in relief; Thor glared at him a moment, making him unnerved and then Thor got up onto his two feet and gave Baldr an honest handshake.

"Congratulations. You have defeated me in an honorable manner and now you shall meet the All-Father himself. Perhaps he will find you suitable for royal knighthood, a title not founded for everyone." Thor said, honoring his agreement with Baldr.

Loki was so proud of Baldr.

 **BALDR, LOKI, SIF AND THE WARRIORS THREE, OUTSIDE THE THRONE ROOM**

Loki sat on a chair, beside Baldr who was shuffling about nervously, and Sif, who looked rather annoyed.

They were waiting for Thor, who was speaking to the All-Father inside the throne room.

After a while, Thor came back, a grin on his face. "Baldr, my friend. The All-Father would appreciate your company." He said.

Baldr looked surprised, "When does he want to see me?" he asked.

"He wants to see you at this very moment," Thor answered.

"Thor, why are you smiling? Is this some kind of jest?" Loki asked, skeptically.

"No, brother. You see, I honor those who are skilled with a sword and find happiness in their successes. I do not jest about such things, as you might." Thor said, seriously.

When they were standing right before Odin, Baldr serious and in awe knelt down and bowed his head low, in respect and humbleness towards the great All-Father who sat upon the decorated and jeweled throne, his right eye hidden by a magnificent golden eyepatch. He truly inspired, respect, admiration and devotion in all, so powerful and wise was he, the All-Father, in his gold and crimson armor.

Loki shuffled a little, though both Thor and Baldr's backs were nimrod straight.

"All-Father, it is a great honor to be in your presence, let alone your company." Baldr said, still kneeling.

The All-Father stood up, tall and mighty. "Thor tells me that you defeated him in a dual." He said.

"Y-yes. Yes, All-Father." Baldr said, stuttering a little.

"Prince Thor and Loki are both trained by the greatest tutors Asgard has to offer and yet _you_ defeated Thor in combat, in what, Thor tells me, was less than fifteen minutes." Odin paused. "You are but a peasant. How did you achieve such a victory?" he inquired.

Baldr paused a moment, "Well… I train and study diligently and I take swordsmanship very seriously." He said.

"I see." Odin said. "Then I shall have to request a great favor of you," he said.

"Anything for the All-Father." Baldr said, boldly.

"Good. Then I assign to you, though you are of low status, the duty of acting as a new tutor for both Prince Thor and Prince Loki."

 **FOUR DAYS LATER**

Loki was still overcome by happiness that he would be able to see Baldr without any secrecy and every day at that.

Baldr would teach him and Thor, strenuously, the way of the sword and of other weapons as well. Thor was a much greater swordsmen then Loki could ever hope to be and it always bothered Loki when Thor got praise from Baldr and he didn't. Luckily, Baldr had proven to the All-Father that he was also quite skilled in teaching sorcery and magic and so Loki did get the praise he wanted from Baldr.

Baldr, along with his sister, had been given a room in the palace, so that he could find more convenience in his teachings. Baldr's parents had died long ago, leaving Baldr to take care of his sister, Lofn; Loki believed that that was why Baldr was so responsible and ambitious; he had to grow up fast.

Loki and Baldr were sitting, in Loki's chambers; Loki was speaking vehemently about the arts of illusion and transfiguration.

"Did you know that the first centaur was the result of a half transfigured human-horse? A child attempted to make himself a horse so that he could play all day and he became the first centaur! I have almost perfected illusionary clones of myself, however it would seem that my noses always look a little different from one another and I've been working on and on and on, on this but they never seem to look exactly the sa—" Baldr suddenly grabbed the nape of Loki's neck, Loki's raven hair curling around his fingers, and gave him an unexpected kiss in the lips.

As Baldr backed away a little to see Loki's face, Loki was stunned.

"Um… Sorry." Baldr said, his face was so red it looked as though it was glowing, as he hurried out of the room.

"W-wait!" Loki said, coming out of his daze, as he ran after Baldr and grabbed his wrist.

Baldr stopped. His back tensed. He turned around, his face neutral.

"Loki, I am sorry… I…" he looked away a little. "I did not…"

Loki looked at him a moment, just looking, until Baldr stiffly walked out of the room; Loki didn't stop him.

 **THE NEXT DAY**

All throughout their training Thor merrily swung his sword and shot his bow and arrow, but Loki could not keep eye contact with Baldr and avoided speaking to him or looking at him. Baldr seemed to have adopted the same strategy and only spoke when he absolutely had to.

"Baldr, Loki, why are you all so silent?" Thor asked as he shot another arrow.

"We're always silent, Thor." Loki said, picking up an arrow and glancing slightly at Baldr.

"Yes, I am aware of you two and your habits of being quiet. But you both seem to be rather tense about something—"

"It has nothing to do with you." Loki said, briefly.

 **LATER THAT NIGHT**

Loki sat at the river, where he used to sit, lost in thought.

Why would Baldr kiss him? Why would he…? If the All-Father found out this could seriously compromise everything Baldr had worked so hard on. Why would he do this? _Why?_ Did he have a romantic attraction towards Loki? Was their friendship a little more than platonic? Did he _love_ Loki? And if he did, what would Loki do about it?

Loki's thoughts were interrupted when he heard a rustle in the bushes behind him and he turned around; there, standing before him, was Baldr.

"Loki…" he said, as he sat down beside Loki. "Do I have permission to speak freely?" he asked, looking Loki straight in the eyes.

"You always have permission to speak freely, Baldr. You're my… friend…" Loki said, looking down.

Baldr paused, looking at Loki in the moonlight, "Loki… I… I know that umm… Loki I am sorry. Okay. I was not thinking properly—" Loki leaned in and gave Baldr a kiss.

Now it was Baldr's turn to be stunned as Loki looked away, embarrassed.

"S-sorry." Loki said, glancing at Baldr slightly.

Baldr silently stood up and gently held onto Loki's wrist, Loki stood up as well; never keeping his eyes off Baldr's, who wasn't keeping his eyes off Loki's.

Baldr leaned in, slowly, still a little cautious, held onto the nape of Loki's neck, as he did before, and gave him a real kiss which Loki returned and it only lasted for two seconds but it had been so, so very _real_ , it had been _good_ and when Baldr lifted his head and stepped away slightly, Loki grabbed onto his hand and they walked off together, hand in hand, until they got to the end of the forest, where they had to cease their handholding in case someone saw them. But they both smiled as they walked their separate directions into their chambers.

Loki couldn't believe this was happening. What they were doing was completely against Asgard laws; homosexuality was prohibited and scorned; but, somehow, Loki didn't care, he didn't care about anything anyone else thought. They may have only realized their feelings for each other recently but Loki knew that he had been in love with Baldr since the very beginning.

 **FOUR WEEKS LATER**

Loki and Baldr could not keep their eyes off each other during class and training, much to Thor's growing confusion.

After training, and school of any kind, was finished Loki and Baldr sat, comfortably, next to each other, Thor opting to sit next to them, much to Loki's annoyance. He wished he could tell Thor to give them a little more privacy, but that would surely raise Thor's suspicions. Thor may have been a stupid oaf but he wasn't blind and he was loyal to the law, which stated, strictly, that homosexuality was not permitted, regardless of title. Thor respected all laws of Asgard except those that try to stop him from doing something extremely rash, dangerous and stupid and this exasperated Loki to no ends.

Loki thought of Baldr all the time, in school, at lunch, in bed. He couldn't seem to get him off his mind. Baldr's smile was the warmest and most welcoming thing in the world. Therefore, Thor's constant need to bother them was of the greatest of annoyances.

"Ahem…" Thor cleared his throat. "I would like to invite you both to a hunt along with me, Lady Sif and the Warriors Three." Thor said as he pat Loki so hard on the back that Loki fell over.

"Are you alright?" Baldr asked Loki as he helped him up.

"I'm fine… I'm fine." Loki said, glaring at Thor.

"Well?" Thor inquired.

"I will be glad to accompany you, if Loki will also join us." Baldr said, glancing at Loki.

Loki nodded. "Alright." He said.

 **HUNTING IN THE FOREST**

The forest was a beautiful green, the sunlight shined through cracks in the branches of the many trees, birds sang the prettiest of songs, as the young hunters crept forward.

As they were walking they saw a deer going about, peacefully. Sif brought out her bow and arrow, "This one is mine." She said, as she lifted the readied bow to point it towards the deer; she took a deep breath and exhaled. Everyone was as silent as can be and then… she let go. The arrow only grazed the target which ran away as soon as it acknowledged the danger it was in. Sif, Thor and the Warriors Three ran off in the deer's direction, Volstagg yelling something about the deer being injured and slow as they went, leaving Loki and Baldr alone.

"Finally. Some peace and quiet from those imbeciles." Loki said.

Baldr slowly walked closer to Loki, grabbed the sides of Loki's neck and kissed him passionately in the lips, Loki holding onto his shoulders. Baldr's tongue circling around Loki's as they leaned closer into each other.

Suddenly, they heard a branch crack. Thor was standing right in front of them. They immediately ripped away from each other, both looking at Thor in fear.

Thor's mouth was open in shock.

"Th-Thor, I—"

"No, Loki." Thor said, staring at his brother as though he were a monster. "No."

"Thor—"

"No. You are disgusting." Thor said, as Sif and the Warriors Three arrived in time to see the uncomfortable situation.

"No, No. You don't understand Thor—"

"No." Thor said, seething.

"Thor, please don't tell Father. _Please!_ " Loki said, his eyes shining like pure glass, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"No. I will not lie to the All-Father." Thor said.

"But, Thor, I love him. I _love him!_ " Loki yelled at Thor, desperately.

Thor went, aggressively, towards Loki and Baldr and Loki felt a sharp pain on his cheek as Thor unexpectedly hit him in the face, making him fall over and hit the hard dirt ground.

Baldr, on impulse, punched Thor straight in the nose.

Thor nursed his nose a moment, before glaring at Baldr, "How dare you, a lowly peasant, strike at the future king of Asgard!" he yelled, angrily.

"I have struck at nothing but a savage who would harm his own brother who had done nothing, absolutely nothing, wrong!" Baldr seethed, angrily.

Thor grabbled Loki's collar and hauled him up, roughly.

"Don't touch me!" Loki screamed.

Baldr grabbed onto Loki's hand and Thor punched him in the face, causing him to faint.

"BALDR!" Loki yelled as he tried to get out of Thor's grip.

"Thor, what is going on?" Volstagg asked.

Thor ignored Lady Sif and the Warriors Three's questions, as he dragged a struggling Loki back to the palace.

 **IN THE THRONE ROOM**

Thor tossed Loki onto the hard, golden, floor, the All-Father looked down in confusion; Frigga sat beside him.

"What has he done this time?" Odin asked Thor, calmly.

"Father he-he has been indulging himself in homosexual activities… with Baldr." Thor answered obediently, as he glared down at Loki, whose head was bent low in shame and whose hair was in his face so that no one could see him.

"What?" The All-Father inquired, shock in his face.

The shock soon turned to anger and hatred as he got up from his throne and stepped until Loki was right under him, flinching as Odin grabbed onto his collar and shook him.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Odin asked poor Loki who flinched at every word Odin spoke.

"How could you do this? YOU HAVE COMPROMISED THIS KINGDOM'S INTEGRITY WITH YOUR FILTH!" Odin yelled at him, shaking him harder.

Loki was shaking all over, he was filled with so much fear.

Loki looked up at his mother, but Frigga did nothing, her eyes glistened with tears and shame, this reflecting on Loki and giving him new tears and shame to add to the rest.

"M-Mummy?" he whispered. Odin slapped him across the face and he fell, once again, on the hard floor.

Odin, once again, grabbed the collar of his shirt and dragged him out of the throne room and into his room, where he locked the doors and left Loki to sit in the dark.

Loki was terrified of the dark. He wished Baldr were there.

He curled up, into a ball, on his bed and sobbed in pillow. He didn't care that he was still wearing his morning clothes. He felt so alone and hopeless. He was so _afraid!_ And what were they going to do to Baldr? They were going to execute him, that's what! And Loki was unable to do anything to protect either one of them. Odin could come into his room at any moment and attack him and he had no control over any of it. He felt trapped, he _was trapped. There was no way out! There was no one in the world who could help him!_

 **THE NEXT DAY**

Loki awoke the next morning, remembering quickly the happenings of the other day.

" _Please let it be a dream, please let it be dream!"_ Loki whispered vehemently, his eyes closed. He didn't want to get up, he didn't want to have to see the All-Father and Thor and… Frigga. Loki began sobbing again in his pillow. No one in his entire family was understanding or forgiving or sympathetic towards him, no one cared about his happiness, they just wanted him to be like everyone else and whenever he was different, in any way, they scorned him. And he had expected Frigga to be more kind. He felt so, so betrayed…

Suddenly, a knock came onto the door. Loki tensed.

"It is me, Lofn!" Loki heard Baldr's sister say, from behind the door.

Loki got up, his back hurting with stress as he walked over to the door and opened it.

"Pardon me, your majesty! But may I come in?" she asked.

Loki opened the door a little and nodded. He didn't want to speak, his throat was too sore from sobbing all night.

"Loki, pardon the intrusion, but Baldr needs you!" Lofn whispered, urgently.

"The guards are looking for him everywhere and I need to find him to help him get safely out of reach of the All-Father. You are the only one I can think of who would know where he is." She whispered to him, quietly.

Loki looked around, nervously. "I cannot tell you, someone might overhear, but I know the way and I can take you to him." He said.

He and Lofn snuck out of the palace, quickly and easily. They made their way into the forest.

Loki knew where Baldr would be. He just _knew_ it had to be the part of the forest, by the river, where they used to train and where they met.

They walked for a while, Loki and Lofn, until they finally got to their destination and there, as Loki had expected, was Baldr, looking as though he were waiting for him.

"Loki!" he cried, as he embraced Loki, who embraced him back. Loki was so happy to see him safe and sound and in his reach.

Suddenly and out of nowhere a dozen Asgard soldiers came out of the bushes, one of them yanking Baldr out of Loki's arms and kicking Baldr to the ground. It was all so unexpected, they had been followed.

The soldiers held Baldr down, one of them holding an axe.

"NO!" Loki screamed, as two soldiers grabbed onto him.

Odin appeared, striding calmly into the middle of the place, on top of his majestic white horse, Sleipnir.

They had not arrested Lofn or even handled her in anyway which meant she had tricked Loki.

They handed Loki the axe and Loki was confused a moment when just then he realized what they wanted him to do.

"N-n-no Father! Please!" he yelped, sobbing.

"You will be the executioner of your own embarrassments. Be a man for once!" Odin barked, cruelly.

Loki's arms shook and he dropped the axe.

"I c-c-can't. I w-won't! Father, _p-p-p-please!_ " Loki begged, half sobbing, getting on his hands and knees before the All-Father, who was still mounted high on top of Sleipnir.

"No son of mine will shame our family so greatly and not pay for his deeds. Execute him and we shall forget any of this occurred." Odin stated, unmercifully.

Loki sobbed harder than he had in his entire life.

"L-Loki." Baldr said, as calmly as possible. "It's alright. Please, just do this, please…" Baldr said.

"B-but I can't!" Loki whispered, the constant river of tears making everything blurry.

"Please, Loki. I would rather my death come by the hands of you than anyone else."

Loki wept as he crawled over to Baldr, axe in hand. He was about to give him what would be their last kiss but one of the soldiers yanked him away from Baldr.

"I am s-s-so s-sorry." Loki said, shakily.

"This isn't your fault." Baldr whispered, "Always remember that you are guilty for none of this. I am so sorry, Loki."

"I l-love you!" Loki whispered as he raised the axe.

"I love you…" Baldr whispered, looking down so that Loki wouldn't have to see his face.

Loki closed his eyes and then… the axe dropped.

Blood splattered everywhere. Loki opened his eyes and cried in terror at what he had done.

Years later Loki would remember this day and he would remember Odin's promise that everyone would forget it. But Loki knew that Odin's scorn and Thor's ill respect of him had grown greater after that day, never to change, and Loki's guilt of murdering his lover was going to be with him forever.

* * *

Thanks for reading and please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
